Mungyeong
=Overview= Mungyeong is located in the far northwest of Gyeongsang buk-do. Population is around 80,000 people. The city consists of the urban area of Jeomchon (about 40-45 thousand people), plus several small towns (Nong-an, Kaeul, Sanyang, Yeongsun, as well as "old Mungyeong" (Mungyeong-eup.) When the city was formed it was given the name Mungyeong, even though the city hall, main business and population center is located in Jeomchon. Some maps label Jeomchon as "Mungyeong" and then show a second Mungyeong up the road a ways. But in using public transport, tickets to Mungyeong will take you to "Old Mungyeong." To get to the main population center of Mungyeong-shi, you'd buy a ticket to Jeomchon. =Transportation= Getting there Mungyeong-shi is in the far Northwest corner of Kyeongsang buk-do. It's near to the center of South Korea. By air Nearest air service to Jeomchon and Mungyeong-shi is in Daegu and Seoul. By rail Spur lines running to Mungyeong-eup and Kaeul have been discontinued and part of them have become bike paths (with rental rail-running bikes running on the original tracks.) Train service from Jeomchon continues - three times daily in each direction. Trains from Pusan come up via Daegu, Gumi, Kimcheon and Sangju, and after leaving Jeomchon they pass through Yechon on their way to Yeongju. By bus Jeomchon bus terminal is located at the south end of Jeomchon. Bus service here connects Jeomchon with many Korean destinations. The Yeongju to Yechon to Jeomchon bus also stops at the "Jeomchon buk-bu" stop in northern Jeomchon. Many intercity buses stop at Mungyeong-eup terminal en route to destinations in the Seoul area, plus Chungju, Jeomchon, Andong, Daegu, etc. Kaeul also has a bus terminal for local buses, as well as for a few buses runninhg daily to more distant locations. By car The new Expressway 45 has opened in the fall of 2004. This provides a more direct route between Seoul and Daegu. There are interchanges at Mungyeong-eup/Maseong and at Jeomchon. Older roads roughly parallel this route. Highway 34 runs past Mungyeong-eup and passes Jeomchon to connect with Yechon, Andong, and on the the east coast at Yeongdeok. Municipal transit Rail There are no local rail services in Jeomchon or Mungyeong-shi. Bus Local buses leave from the shinae bus terminal in the north part of Jeomchon. There are also bus terminals in Kaeul and in Mungyeong-eup. Buses go to housing high-rises around the periphery of Jeomchon, to Mungyeong-eup and to other towns, villages and temples around the shi. A schedule is posted (in Korean only) at the shinae terminal. You may be able to get a one-sheet printed version there as well. Some run quite regularly, others only once or twice a day. =Shopping= Public markets ( 시 장 ) The main market in Jeomchon is located just southwest of the stoplight in the middle of town. It occupies a street running one block west and parallel to the main Jungangro Street. It also occupies a large building between the two streets. Most of the produce and fish is on the street; most of the meat, textiles and kichenware are in the building. Stores selling ddeok ( 떡 ) are in either location. This market is open daily. There's also a five-day market, open on days ending in 3 and 8. It's located next to the shinae bus terminal in northern Jeomchon. There's a bit more variety in produce here. This market extends down back alleys as well as a block or two on the main street. In boshintang season live animals are sold at the east end. Accomodation There are many hotels, motels, and yeogwans in Jeomchon - more that one might expect for a city this size. Many of the newer ones are located just east of the city hall on the south side of Jeomchon. Some are north of the intercity bus terminal. Others are near the train Station. A few yeoinsuks are in the downtown area. Department Stores There are no Department Stores in Mungyeong-shi. Go to Chungju, Daegu or Seoul. Grocery Stores There are several supermarkets in Jeomchon - none of them are large. - Halla Yuttong is on Highway 3 in Mojeon-dong, just a block northwest of the five-way intersection. - Nong Hyup (Agricultural cooperative market) is across from the shinae bus terminal on the north side of Jeomchon. - Another supermarket is a block east of the stoplight in the middle of Jeomchon. Avoid this place if you don't like noisy loudspeakers blaring ads. - A smaller supermarket is on the same road several blocks west, at the top of the hill. - Another small supermarket is a block or so south of the shinae bus terminal - the back entrance opens onto a corner of the five-day market. Convenience Stores Electronics Stores Home and Garden Stores Book Stores General Stores =Dining and Entertainment= Restaurants - Korean food Restaurants - Chinese food Yes Restaurants - Western food Pizza and fried chicken is as close as it comes in Mungyeong-shi. Snack-style bars Pub-style bars Fast Food and Noodles The only Western food-franchise in Jeomchon is the Baskin-Robbins at the southeast corner of the main intersection in the middle of town. There are lots of places selling chicken, pizza and kimbap. One concentration of them is on the street the daily market is on - but north from there. There's a gelateria up there, some good kimbap places, and sometimes food stands selling sugar-filled pancakes and such. =Services= Auto Service Hair Styling Tailoring and Dry Cleaning Veterinary Services Travel Agencies =Utilities= Electrical Service Communications Internet Coverage Most folks have high-speed connections. Mobile Phone Coverage Natural Gas Service Fuel Oil Service Liquid Propane Service Why would I know about this? =Sanitation= Waste Separation Rules Waste Pickup Schedule =Local Attractions= Specialty Products and Festivals Products: Pyogo mushrooms, Mungyeong-eup. Festivals: Cherry Blossom Festival in Jeomchon each April during blooming time. Museums Temples =Recreation= Fitness There's yoga taught four times daily in Jeomchon - at 11 a.m. 3 p.m., 7 p.m. and 8:20 p.m. It's on the second floor of a building across from and slightly north of the Mojeon-dong post office. 62-14 Mojeon-dong Phone (054) 556-5954 Kim Daejun is the teacher. Outdoor Activities Bicycling along the old Kaeun railway line. You can rent bicycles which travel on the old tracks. They will hold two or three people. Parks Mungyeong-shi has within its borders parts of two National Parks, Songnisan and Weoraksan. It also contains the entirety of Mungyeong-Saejae Provincial Park. There are several paths leading to the summit of the hill on the west side of Jeomchon. On top you will find exercise equipment. The small river running through Jeomchon is lined with cherry trees and has benches for sitting. Another park is just south of the city center, and a couple blocks east of Jungangno. This occupies much of a hilltop. =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this position: =External links= *Mungyeong-shi government: http://eng.mg21.go.kr/ *Mungyeong Coal Museum: http://www.heritage.go.kr/eng/mus/pub_03.jsp *On Mungyeong sae-jae, The Marmot's Hole provides an interesting entry: http://blog.marmot.cc/archives/2005/04/06/mungyeong-sae-jae-through-kim-yeong-taeks-pen/ *JoongAng Daily has an article on Mungyeong's recent economic progress. http://joongangdaily.joins.com/200507/22/200507222219320539900091009101.html Also there's a piece on this article at the Flying Yangbang blog. http://gopkorea.blogs.com/flyingyangban/2005/07/mungyeong_makes.html *Middlekorea: Jeomchon-based blog with photos of Mungyeong-shi and elsewhere. http://www.livejournal.com/users/middlekorea/